I Love You, Jimmy Hopkins
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Petey attempts to confess his love for Jimmy...with unexpected results! And Gary very much "approves" of this... Jimmy/Petey, Petey's POV


**I hope I am not out of line when I say that Bully is one of the fucking best games from Rockstar. It's been years and I still enjoy it~! *Prepares to dodge the wrath of Grand Theft Auto Fans***

**Anyway, I admit that this is my first published Bully fanfiction and it's about my favorite pairing. Jimmy/Pete. ^_^ So I hope that this is to your liking, sorry in advance if anyone is OOC or if the one-shot is overall...crappy.**

**Disclaimer: Bully is a video game of which I am a huge FAN of. Therefore, it is safe to say I have absolutely no rights to say it belongs to me. *Sighs sadly***

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**

…

I Love You, Jimmy Hopkins

Written By: Yours truly, MidnightSakuraBlossom

…

Falling in love is never easy...

But it's downright **brutal **when you're a guy and the object of your affections happens to one of your friends, whom is a rather intimidating guy. The catch being that you have absolutely no idea how this said guy will react if you were to reveal...your most closely-guarded secret.

My name is Peter Kowalski this is my story...um, please don't fall asleep or anything because I don't have anyone else to reveal this to...

…

So we begin my story in a very screwed up, run down school known as Bullworth Academy. This place really isn't the ideal school to go to because of all the chaos that regularly goes down. You have your various cliques and bullies, strict dress codes, prefects yelling orders until their voices get hoarse, and students who could care less about the work that they're given and turn against the authority. Truth be told, I sometimes become a little nervous if I even take a long look at the main building on campus.

I am kind of short, timid, feminine – or so everyone constantly tells me, and not very strong or capable of standing up for myself most of the time. I can't say that I fit into any of these cliques that exist here, it's safe to say I just go alone and I really am glad.

My two friends would be...this really insane sociopath named Gary, and this intimidating and troubled new guy named Jimmy. To be honest, I wonder deeply if Gary could even be considered a "**friend**" considering the cruel things he says and the way he treats me. And Jimmy...well...

Remember previously when I implied that I have fallen in love with an intimidating friend? Yes...that would be Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins...it's now well-known around the school that he has some screwed up past and Bullworth is his last chance to make things right.

Jimmy is so infamous around this school now. He seems to be not the type of guy to mess with, because he acts tough and can **REALLY **kick your ass. But I have known him for a little while...time has gone on and all...well, I could go on talking forever, couldn't I? But my point is that he actually isn't that bad of a guy unless push comes to shove. He sometimes defends me when Gary really starts talking shit and I have caught him helping some other students with problems – whether he wanted to admit it or not.

I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it happened. I don't know if I can ever bring myself to tell him how I really feel due to my own paranoia. But nevertheless...I love Jimmy.

My motives for keeping this all locked away? Well, like I said in an earlier statement, I don't know how Jimmy would react about this because it's unclear how he feels about me. Am I just a friend? Am I a nuisance like Gary implies that I am? Let's just face reality: I hardly have any chances of my feelings being reciprocated because I've seen the way that Jimmy would look at various females around the school...not to mention some people (not naming any names in particular) have spread some rumors that he has made out with them on separate occasions.

I know what those girls must have that I don't. For the sake of your sanity, I won't elaborate.

But let me just make it clear that it would be difficult for me to tell Jimmy how I feel. God knows I want to do it, even if he isn't interested in guys, at least I still can look back on this experience when I'm in my twenties and out in the real world that I actually found some courage in me for once to proclaim such a thing. I wonder though...how would he react?

Would Jimmy be disgusted? Would his ego inflate? Would he reject me as if he doesn't care about my feelings? Would he...feel the same way? (Hopefully, it would the very last one~!)

All of this contemplating inside my head brought to the current situation. Me standing in the hallway of the boys' dorm. Right outside Jimmy's room with my palms sweating, my heart pounding, and my mind at an inward war over whether to open the door or not.

Throughout these past few weeks, I have been really experiencing all of the classic symptoms of love. During classes, I could hardly pay attention and my eyes would always shift to Jimmy. During lunch, I could hardly eat – probably because of me still sneaking looks at Jimmy wearing some new shirt that was wearing which admittedly looked every good on him. During our walks throughout and around the building, it was so hard for me to control myself and act composed when we were all alone. And don't even bother asking how I was when I happened to enter the gym through the back door during a class and noticed Jimmy in the middle of a game of dodgeball in those tight shorts...because I still turn bright red and smile shyly at the mere memory.

I am officially done with hiding it. It's obvious to me now...there's no point in hiding these feelings and acting like I'm perfectly normal and I have no secret that's brutal to try and live with. Jimmy will have to find out sooner or later...and it would haunt me until the day I die if he never knew.

It's a good thing that I waited until late at night to go to Jimmy and confess everything. I waited the entire day for this moment. At 11:00 PM, the guys will probably be asleep or staying up arguing in their dorms while high on soda. Gary would be asleep as well, he wouldn't be intruding upon anything, I would be very embarrassed if he were to do that because God knows what great lengths he will go to in order to tease me about that.

Jimmy was more than likely still awake. The times that he would crawl into bed varied from night to night, but he did usually wait until close to midnight. I had all the time in the world to knock on his door and ask to come in and talk.

Unfortunately, I lost all of my courage the moment I arrived at the door. And judging by the situation, it was unlikely I would ever get it back. Unless, by some miracle in disguise, Jimmy opened the door to leave, I couldn't do this.

I began to somewhat pace back and forth in front of the door, mentally freaking out because I just knew this moment would seal my fate. This would be the very last time that me and Jimmy would ever be on the same terms. The first and last time we have this sort of discussion. And knowing how I usually fail to get the point across to him, and choose my words carefully and logically without getting tongue-tied...damn, I don't know if this will even work!

Just when I was about to turn and run back to my own dorm room, I froze in taking a step. I stood there all tense, my foot suspended in the air. I asked myself mentally...what was I doing? What would I accomplish by running away and trying to forget that I was about to take such a huge risk?

Now was not the time to be cowardly. And if I really wanted Jimmy to know how I felt, then I would go through with it despite how nervous and mildly embarrassing this was. So I took a deep breath, exhaled, and forced myself to turn back to the only thing that separated me and him.

Slowly, but done with determination, I raised a hand and rapped on the door loud enough for Jimmy to here me. I glanced downward at the floor as I called out; "Jimmy? Are you still awake?"

"Pete?"

I began to nervously rub my hands. "I need to talk to you about...something important. Can I come in?"

"The door's unlocked, you know." I immediately raised my head and felt somewhat dumb for being so formal with this. If the door was unlocked, all I had to do was burst in.

Unfortunately, it just isn't my style to burst into rooms without some sort of permission.

Well, since Jimmy was still awake and maybe gave me permission to enter, my sweaty palm grabbed the knob and I twisted the knob and entered the dorm room, feeling that same feeling of nervousness well up once again.

I entered to see that the room was still looking awful as usual. There was barely any furniture except for some bookshelves, a desk, a cabinet of sorts, a large wardrobe, a bed, a chemistry set, and a nightstand. Books littered the floor and the walls were the same depressing color. Jimmy was lying on his bed still dressed in his uniform and glancing at some random book that I knew couldn't have been a text book for any subjects.

Once I made my presence known, Jimmy carelessly tossed the book away and sat up, giving me a quizzical look. "Don't you usually go to bed at nine, Pete?"

"Well...I had to wait until everyone else was already asleep before I could confront you like this." I slowly closed the door back, but I wish I had realized that it was still left ajar somewhat. Once the door was "closed", I found the nerve to meet Jimmy's eyes. "Um...can we talk?"

"Seeing as though it's important, I'm willing to listen." Jimmy said, his tone sounded somewhat uninterested...so I was doubtful that was the truth. I began to hesitate like an idiot, so he finally sighed and went on. "Just tell me before the prefects infiltrate the place and freak out about us not being asleep by this time."

"Okay...I'll try to be quick and honest." I released another breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. Until Jimmy randomly pointed it out bluntly, causing me to feel the perspiration returning onto my skin as I paced the floor. "Jimmy, have you ever...been in love?"

I couldn't believe that I had actually prompted that question so spontaneously. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn intensely and my eyes widen a bit, it was a good thing that I was turned away from Jimmy and he couldn't see my reaction to myself.

I almost expected Jimmy to not reply. When I finally was able to turn my head, I could see that he was still lying on his back gazing up at the cracking, old ceiling with little interest whatsoever.

"No, not really." Was his reply. And that was when my heart sank, I just knew that disappointment was written all over my face. "Pete, why would you ask something like this so suddenly?"

I wasn't about to give up now though. Not when I have come so far and there was no going back. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well...let's just say that a girl – either hot or average – came to you and told you that she is completely in love with you. How would you react?"

"It depends on the situation."

"What if...a guy had come to you with the same confession?"

"It depends on the situation – and as long as he isn't some annoying jackass."

Frustration was overcoming me and I knew it. And honestly, I was almost prepared to just fling myself onto his bed and pin him down, snapping at him and confessing at the same time in the rush of the moment. But I...I knew that there was **NO WAY **I would ever do something like that to Jimmy, not if I still wanted to have any balls.

I tried to collect myself, so I was silent for a moment as I anxiously picked at my vest and took a seat at the edge of his bed. The very edge. I was on the very edge in two different ways. At my limits and not even two full minutes had gone by yet.

"Jimmy...what if a guy came to you with a certain problem?"

Jimmy finally seemed to be interested in what I was saying. He once again shifted to a sitting position and tilted his head somewhat. "What kind if problem? And don't bring the damn love topic into this again..."

"Not naming any names whatsoever, let's just say that this guy who was kind of shy and hesitant came to you asking for some help on how to...confess his love to one of his two friends." Judging by the way that Jimmy rolled his eyes, he was probably becoming annoyed that I was bringing love into the topic again. But I hoped that I was sounding very specific with my scenario. "This un-named guy has recently come to understand that he's gay and is hopelessly in love with his friend. But...his friend hadn't the slightest idea and was oblivious. This distressed guy doesn't have anyone to turn to with his problems and he knows that he must confess sooner or later because it's **killing **him to try and keep it hidden due to his own fears. He truly wants his friend to know how he feels...but his friend is so infamously tough and can really knock you off your feet as just to look at someone and he knows this. So...what would you say to that?"

"Whoa! That's pretty specific, Petey!" That voice...fuck. My eyes widened and I could just feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Me and Jimmy both turned to see non other than the school's sociopath himself, Gary, leaning in the now-open doorway grinning smugly. And honestly, I would have loved to find the nerve to punch it right off for him. It's too bad that I couldn't.

"Gary, what the hell are you doing?" Jimmy snapped at him, I was too embarrassed to even look up to see what would happen next. Though a part of me was just waiting for Gary to be attacked, that would have been wonderful.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was taking a stroll around that old school bus. I fucked up some of those guys in white shirts, spied on Mandy showering in the girls' dorm, stole firecrackers that were piled up near a locker in the main building...but enough about me..." Gary just about floated over to where Jimmy was and I looked up long enough to give him a glare. I knew it probably did no good though. "What's this I hear? Is little Petey finally maturing and revealing how **hopelessly in love **he is with you, Jimmy?"

"S-shut up, Gary!" I managed to shout, having my fill of his teasing. I don't know what happened, really. But Gary suddenly jerked himself away from Jimmy and the both of them stared at me. "What makes you think I-!"

Apparently, Gary wasn't ready to back off. A smirk contorted on his lips as he came closer and slipped a shoulder around my arm mock-affectionately. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, Petey! But I honestly had no idea that it would be Jimmy you would be fawning over..."

"It isn't...Gary..."

"Hmmm...? Are you too embarrassed to explain yourself~?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Hey Jimmy, look at how he's fidgeting nervously and turning so red!"

"I swear, I'll-"

"There's nothing wrong with swinging that way, Petey! Hey, at least you may have a chance with a guy rather than a girl!"

Jimmy, now standing on the floor was looking back and forth between us and shaking his head. Me and Gary must have looked equally ridiculous with the way we were shouting back and forth in such a crazy position – with him trying to apparently roughly cuddle me while I struggled to slip out of his hold.

And at long last, the both of us fell forward onto the floor. But that was when Jimmy shouted "Guys, that's enough!" and walked over to the both of us sprawled out on the floor. He grabbed either of our shoulders and pulled us back to our feet.

There was an awkward silence in the room. I was still unable to meet Jimmy's eyes, seeing as though he probably really thought I was ridiculous or was disgusted by the implications that Gary had given when he obnoxiously made his stalker presence known to us. Gary was merely smirking and looking in my direction.

"Well, Jimmy," My fists clenched as soon as I heard Gary's tone of voice. I looked up to see him walk up to an irritated Jimmy and slip his arm around his shoulder in that same mock-affectionate manner. "What's your answer going to be? Will femme boy leave this room ecstatic or heartbroken...?"

I couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to ask that. If only I could have gathered some courage to just kick his ass right then and there...but it just wasn't me to do that. And besides, have you seen the way Gary fights back?

Jimmy didn't really respond to the question or seem to mull it over, I naturally took that as a bad sign and was prepared to just run back to my dorm room and be depressed in solace. But then, just as I took a step, the new kid finally jerked back out of Gary's hold roughly and grimaced.

"Hey listen, Gary, you should leave Pete alone about this. You're being such an annoying jackass right now and as far as this gay subject goes," Gary folded his arms over his chest and rose a brow. I could feel my lips trying to curve into a smile as I realized that Jimmy must have been...defending me. "You've got no right to talk – you probably were very turned off when you got a full frontal view of Mandy, we all know that's one of the most horrifying things you could possibly see at this school."

Gary was, for once, totally silent. His expression was blank, all of his amusement completely shattered as he glanced around the room randomly. Jimmy tried not to be the one to smirk smugly at this point. And me? I was now smiling but I didn't want that to be shown so I just locked my gaze at the floor.

I swear, one minute must have passed. And when it did, Gary shook his head and went to the door. He grabbed the knob and was more than likely clawing it. "Humph, whatever. I'll leave you and your princess alone for the night." He promptly slammed the door shut.

Now the both of us were left standing in our original positions. All was comfortably silent.

And then Gary had to be an ass and stick his head back through an the now-open door. "Jimmy! Use protection and go easy on 'em, he's delicate and may break!" And once again, Gary slammed the door shut – this time so loudly that other guys could he heard grumbling and swearing from their own rooms about all of the noise so late at night.

Now I was sure that the both of us were left alone. Because I actually heard Gary stomping away down the hall. Even if I was offended by all of that he had the nerve to say, I couldn't stay upset for too long because I fully realized that Jimmy had defended me and managed to make that crazy sociopath go away...at least for a moment.

But now it was just the both of us left alone...and this was kind of awkward for me because I just knew that he was going to being up the topic of my feelings for him...the feelings of which I don't know I can contain any longer. The whole point of this story.

I twiddled my thumbs and met Jimmy's eyes that were locked on me. "Uh...so I guess I should be getting back to my dorm right now." I tried to get away, my eyes screwed tightly shut as I started to run out of there.

"Pete, wait a minute." It's too bad that I'm really slow. Because the moment I was at his side, he reached out and grasped my wrist. I was surprised and froze up, noticing that it wasn't really in a rough manner at all. "I never got to answer that question back there..."

"Y-you don't have to, Jimmy!" I squeaked too quickly. I realized just how surprised and very girly that sounded, I immediately clasped my hand over my mouth for a brief moment and felt my face burn.

To my surprise, Jimmy turned to me, although still grasping my wrist. And I couldn't believe that it didn't feel rough, it was as if he wasn't trying to hurt me...so maybe he did care after all...

"Actually, Pete, I...I kind of want to."

"But really...! I mean, Gary was just being Gary back there and you know that all of the stuff that he says is just a bunch of shit anyway! I understand if you're disgusted and don't feel the same way, really, I do! Seriously, no one is-!" My flustered ramblings was suddenly cut off...when I found myself being pulled forward and my lips meeting Jimmy's.

I swear, my entire body went limp the minute that he grasped my vest and pulled me forward. I was expecting the worst. I was expecting him to do something violent like headbutting me or kicking me in the balls...I really didn't expect him to...kiss me.

On any other occasion, I would have gladly kissed back. Release all of my emotions and just...finally do what I've been wanting to do for a long time. But due to the spontaneous action that I hadn't been anticipating at all...I was stunned to say the least. His lips were soft and was that a hint of soda still lingering?

Way too soon for my liking, he broke it for air and slowly releasing my vest. He seemed to be at a loss of words and I, meanwhile, stupidly stumbled back into the green cabinet with widened eyes and clutching my heart to make sure that it wouldn't explode from my chest.

"Pete...I love you too." Jimmy finally said somewhat quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, it was apparent to me that he really hadn't said those words before. But I was ecstatic to hear them.

"What are we going to do about Gary's constant teasing?" I said somewhat nervously as to change the subject. He suddenly beckoned for me to come closer and despite confused, I did it and he leaned to my ear. I blushed at feeling his warm breath hit it.

"Don't worry about him right now – I slipped some itching power into his shirt and pants earlier when he put his arm around my shoulder." I stared in surprise at that announcement. Before smiling impishly and then Jimmy smirked.

Moments later, cries of: "**OH MY GOD...! WHY THE HELL AM I SO ITCHY? AAUGH!**" could be heard all through the boys' dorms.

Fin.

…

**Gary, you really had that coming... -_-**

**Well, this was just a little random, spur of the moment idea that came to mind after replaying through Bully this week in my spare time. And then I decided to skimp through this side of FF and was interested to see that there still were people writing for this. So, I figured that there would be no hard in contributing my part as well. Please let me know what you think!**

**One of these days, I may actually write a multi-chaptered Bully fic...but we shall see what happens. Read and review!**

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**


End file.
